


No Turning Back

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Turning Back

John looked in the mirror as he nervously tightened his tie. Critically, he noticed a few grey hairs in a head of hair that really needed to be cut. Sighing, John wondered why the hell he was doing this. After all he was a forty-five year old widower who hasn’t since his wife died; what was the sudden need to dip his feet back in the dating pool?

He knew the reason, of course but it didn’t change the fact that John debated whether or not he should cancel. Staring down at his bare finger where his wedding ring once was, John sighed. He can’t do this; not his age. It didn’t matter that he liked Jordan or that the young deputy was stirring something inside of him that John hadn’t felt since Claudia died. 

He was too old for this; both for dating and Jordan. Reaching for his cell phone, John began to dial Jordan’s number. He would end this now before John lost another person he loved.


End file.
